As the Moon Shines
by Thia Superstar
Summary: ShadowClan's deputy finds an abandoned kit on their territory. The kit is taken in, and all things about her strange past hushed up. But when an ominous threat from a rival Clan arouses, will this kit rise to take her destiny? Or will Fire burn her down? Rated T for violence. R&R,please!
1. Alligences

**Disclaimer:**

**Warriors (c) Erin Hunter**

**As the Moon Shines Characters (c) Thia Superstar**

ShadowClan

Leader;

Amberstar- Orange tabby she-cat

Deputy;

Stormcloud- Broad shouldered large gray tom

Medicine Cat;

Tinyfeather- Light gray she-cat with black facial markings _Apprentice, Nosepaw_

Warriors;

Stonecrack- Black tom with white tail

Fallowgrass- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Shadeclaw- Dark tom with white markings around eyes

Farcry- Former rogue, brown skinny tom _Apprentice, Overpaw_

Ridgepath- Light brown tom with black paws

Brightwhisker- Golden she-cat

Twistfoot- Large tom with tabby stripes

Pebbleclaw- Russet coloured tom _Apprentice, Buzzpaw_

Peatfur- Mottled black and gray tom _Apprentice, Wolfpaw_

Flufftail- White she-cat

Lilyheart- Greenish gray she-cat

Gingerfur- Ginger she-cat

Apprentices;

Nosepaw- White and gray she-cat

Buzzpaw- Black and white tom

Wolfpaw- Dark gray tom with strong shoulders

Overpaw- Black tom with yellow eyes

Queens;

Timberstripe- Light yellow she-cat, pregnant with Peatfur's kits

Larksong- Small brown she-cat, mother of Ridgepath's kits, Swallowkit, Beastkit, and Badgerkit

Elders;

Hollowfoot- Oldest cat in the Clan, reddish tom

Barkpelt- Dark brown tom

ThunderClan

Leader: Sunstar- Yellow tom

Deputy: Firestorm- Gigantic ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Bramblesong- Small brown she-cat _Apprentice, Flightpaw_

RiverClan

Leader: Streamstar- Silvery she-cat

Deputy: Rustclaw- Gingerish red tom

Medicine Cat: Featherslash- Former warrior she-cat turned med. cat

WindClan

Leader: Breezestar- Black tom

Deputy: Tallbrow- White tom with arching eyebrows

Medicine Cat: Flipleap- Scrawny sickly tom _Apprentice, Coughpaw_


	2. Prologue- Rain

Prologue: Rain

"It's raining again," Overpaw growled as he peered out of the ShadowClan apprentice den.

"It's _always _raining_,_" Tinyfeather, the medicine cat, said as she walked by.

"Tinyfeather!" a voice yowled. "Timberstripe is having her kits!"

Tinyfeather cried back, "Go get Peatfur!"

Gingerfur, the cat who had yowled, ran off.

"Nosepaw!"

Her tiny apprentice poked her head out of the elders den. "Yes?"

Tinyfeather told her to get the herbs needed. With a nod, Nosepaw ran towards the medicine den, returning with a bundle of herbs in her jaws.

"Good. Chervil, to help the kitting, borage, to help the milk-" Tinyfeather was cut off by an agonized yowl from the nursery. "Let's go!"

Timberstripe was on her back, stomach swollen and heaving. The she-cats eyes were glazed with fever, and she was moaning for Peatfur.

"Good call on bringing the borage, Nosepaw," Tinyfeather praised her apprentice. "It'll stop the fever."

While Nosepaw, instructed by her mentor, carefully gave Timberstripe the herbs, Peatfur burst in.

His mate raised her head and her face seemed to soften- but only for a moment as she gave another ear-splitting yowl.

Tinyfeather cried out "Almost! I can see them! Push!"

Selecting a small stick from the bedding, the ShadowClan medicine cat gave it to the queen, who gingerly bite down on it.

"It's over." Tinyfeather said with a sigh. "Timberstripe, you have two lovely toms."

Timberstripe and Peatfur began to lick their litter, gazing at the kits with such adoration that Tinyfeather felt a pain.

If only….

She thought. Medicine cats were not allowed to mate and have kits, unlike the rest of the Clan.

Tinyfeather motioned to Nosepaw and together they left the nursery.

"Amberstar! Amberstar!"

Tinyfeather spun around to see Stormcloud, the ShadowClan deputy, enter the camp, a scrap of fur dangling from his jaws.

"A kit. Abandoned on our territory."

The tabby Clan leader looked at the kit. "Tinyfeather!" she called and the medicine cat bounded over.

"Timberstripe just kitted, didn't she?" Without waiting for a response Amberstar went on. "See if she'll take in this abandoned kit."

Tinyfeather took the shivering bundle of fur and padded back to the nursery. She explained to Timberstripe and Peatfur about the kits predicament.

"Poor scrap. Of course we'll take her in." Timberstripe said, taking the little she-kit and placing her next to the newly named Thornkit and Archkit.

"We'll raise you as our own, little Moonkit." Peatfur whispered to the little silver kit.

Moonkit. An appropriate name,

Tinyfeather thought.

Amberstar and Stormcloud walked in.

"No," Amberstar said gravely. "You must pretend that this kit is your own, Timberstripe, Peatfur. The Clan will not welcome it if it is not one of us. No one saw Stormcloud bring it in. Tinyfeather, I trust you to tell Nosepaw and Stormcloud you must not speak of this to anyone."

With that the leader stalked away, Stormcloud following.

Tinyfeather felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach. _Who is this kit? Where did it come from? I have a bad feeling about this…_


	3. Chapter 1- Eavesdropping

Chapter 1

"Timberstripe! Timberstripe, look at me!"

Moonkit's amused mother looked over to where her three kits were playing.

"I'm a warrior!" Thornkit cried, leaping playfully at Archkit.

"Hey, n-no fair," the small brown tom said with a cough.

Moonkit felt a stab of concern for her sickly brother. He was always in and out of the medicine den.

The newly named Nosewhisker padded by, herbs in her jaws and head carried proudly.

The herbs tumbled to the ground, however, when Thornkit shot a ball of moss at the young medicine cat apprentice.

"Thornkit!" Peatfur scolded. "Go help Nosewhisker clean that up!"

Moonkit stifled a giggle.

"I see you too, you little troublemaker!" her father said teasingly. "Run along, now. See if the elders will tell you a story."

Archkit sat up. "Good i-idea!" he coughed.

Moonkit ran over to the elders den, almost colliding with the deputy, Stormcloud.

"Watch out, little kit," he said kindly.

Moonkit liked Stormcloud. He always had a kind word for her and sometimes showed her a battle move. Still, the best warrior to her would always be Peatfur. Her father was the best!

"Hollowfoot! Barkpelt! Tell us a story!" Thornkit said, having finished his clean up.

The two elders chuckled. "Alright." Hollowfoot said. "I'll tell you the fox and the rabbit story."

Moonkit tuned out to the tale, one she had heard already. Noticing the elders and her littermates lost in the story, she crept out and headed to the base of the Clanrock, where Wolfpaw and Peatfur were talking quietly to Amberstar.

Moonkit flattened her belly on the ground and crept as quietly as she could towards the group.

"I'm worried about ThunderClan," Amberstar was saying. "Reports have come in from RiverClan at the Gathering that Sunstar is getting sicker, and Firestorm is rising in power and confidence, sending out patrols daringly close to the RiverClan border and acting out the duties of a leader."

Wolfpaw growled. "That overgrown furball better not step foot inside _our_ territory, or we'll shred him!"

Peatfur laid a tail on his apprentice's shoulder. "Calm down, Wolfpaw. I do hope that Sunstar gets better, because only StarClan knows what the forest would be like with Firestorm the leader."

Moonkit, astounded at what she heard, tried to slink away quietly but stepped on a twig. The three cat's heads snapped round.

"Moonkit, what are you doing?" Peatfur said, but this time his voice wasn't teasing.

Moonkit slunk up to him, hot shame filling her. "I'm sorry Peatfur…. Is Firestorm gonna-"

She stopped, embarrassed.

"Go on," Amberstar encouraged her.

Filled with renewed strength, Moonkit blurted out "Is Firestorm gonna kill Sunstar and take control of the Clans?"

Wolfpaw laughed. "Of course not, silly goose!"

Peatfur gave her an affectionate lick. "Go run along now. Archkit is coughing again, see if Tinyfeather or Nosewhisker can help."

Moonkit skipped away, happy that she hadn't gotten in trouble for eavesdropping.

When she quietly poked her head into the medicine den, Moonkit overheard quiet words.

She quickly slunk down again and listened, ears straining.

Great StarClan, I'm really turning into the eavesdropper!

she thought.

"A message from StarClan? Are you sure?" Nosewhisker was saying.

"Yes. A prophecy," Tinyfeather responded. "_The Moon lights the way for the Warriors, the Fire burns out the Sun, a Half Kit will guide the Clans, and burn out the Darkness of Ambition._"

Moonkit's mind was reeling as she processed what she had overheard- then her thoughts went back to the conversation with Amberstar, Peatfur, and Wolfpaw.

The Fire burns out the Sun….

Her question earlier, to Peatfur!

Would Firestorm really kill Sunstar? If the Fire burned out the Sun…

Clearing her throat loudly, she walked into the medicine den.

Tinyfeather whirled around, her gaze softening as it fell on Moonkit.

"Archkit has a cough…" Moonkit said, waiting patiently as Nosewhisker prepared some herbs for her sickly littermate.

I wonder what it would be like to be a medicine cat.

The thoughts of the Prophecy she overheard were driven out as she imagined.

No.

I'm going to be the best warrior ShadowClan has ever seen!


	4. Chapter 2- Apprenticeship

Chapter 2

"All cats gather beneath the Clanrock to hear my words! Today, we have some very important announcements." Amberstar mewed from the Clanrock. "Moonkit, Thornkit, and Archkit have reached their sixth moon and Wolfpaw, Buzzpaw and Overpaw finished their final assessment yesterday."

The three apprentices stepped forwards.

"Farcry. Has your apprentice, Overpaw, met the requirements of a warrior?"

Farcry nodded.

"And, Pebbleclaw, has your apprentice Buzzpaw met the requirements of a warrior?" Amberstar continued.

Pebbleclaw nodded and Amberstar asked the same of Peatfur, with the same response.

"Then by the power granted to me by StarClan I give you your warrior names: Overstep, Buzzwhisker, and Wolfheart. Serve your Clan well."

Moonkit yowled the names of the new warriors loud.

"_Overstep! Buzzwhisker! Wolfheart!" _

Amberstar waited for silence before announcing, "Thornkit, Moonkit, and Archkit step forwards. Thornkit you have reached your sixth moon. From now on you will be known as Thornpaw and your mentor will be Ridgepath. Archkit from now on, you will be known as Archpaw and your mentor will be Fallowgrass."

Moonkit watched as her littermates respectively touched noses with their mentors. Fallowgrass smiled shyly at Archpaw. He would be her first apprentice.

"Moonkit from now on your name will be Moonpaw. Shadeclaw. You will mentor Moonpaw and train her to be a great warrior. You have shown great skill in training Stonecrack already."

As Moonpaw touched noses with her new mentor, she suppressed a shiver of excitement. Aside from Amberstar and Stormcloud, Shadeclaw was ShadowClan's fiercest warrior- the littermate of Stormcloud. His name was known throughout the forest.

"Thornpaw! Overstep! Archpaw! Buzzwhisker! Wolfheart! Moonpaw!"

Moonpaw saw her father and mother sitting close by, pride clear in their faces.

As the Clan broke up into their separate duties, Shadeclaw placed his tail on Moonpaw's shoulder to prevent her from running to her parents.

"Easy now." The large tom said. "Let's go meet the other apprentices."

Beastpaw, Badgerpaw, and Swallowpaw all ran up to the newly made apprentices.

"Hi-hi…" Archpaw stuttered at Swallowpaw.

"You big goose! I'm only two 3 moons older than you I'm not going to bite!" the pretty she-cat said.

Thornpaw was watching as Wolfheart and Beastpaw showed him a battle move.

Moonpaw bounded towards Shadeclaw.

"What's next?!"

Shadeclaw chuckled. "Let's go on a border patrol."

"With Thornpaw and Archpaw, too?" Moonpaw asked hopefully.

Lilyheart and Stonecrack stepped forwards. "A border patrol sounds good," Lilyheart mewed.

"Wait for me!" Wolfheart cried and ran to join them.

Moonpaw's whole body was tingling with excitement. Her first time out of camp!

Stiffly she followed Shadeclaw out of the entrance. Moonpaw looked in awe of the great pine forest with its small marshes and pine needles.

"Keep up!" Shadeclaw snapped and Moonpaw ran to catch up.

Shadeclaw gave her a stare of annoyance before padding over to a boulder and spraying it with scent.

Moonpaw's heart sank.

'_My first day as an apprentice, and Shadeclaw is annoyed.' _

Resolving to do better, she hurried along and listened to every word her great mentor said.


	5. Chapter 3- The Gathering

Chapter 3

"Slash! Roll! Duck! And- No, Moonpaw, you've got it all wrong."

Moonpaw shook the dust off herself before looking up at her mentor with dismay.

"

You idiot!" Shadeclaw growled. "Try again! When you roll, its on your shoulder, not your back."

Moonpaw did the move again, unfortunately rolling on her back.

Shadeclaw cuffed her on the ear, sending her sprawling.

"What did I tell you?!"

"S-sorry, Shadeclaw," Moonpaw stuttered. _Great StarClan I sound like Archpaw! _

Well, that really wasn't true. Archpaw had totally improved over the last two moons, and his coat was shiny and his eyes bright. Moonpaw was happy that her brother had made such an improvement, but now, he was a lovesick cat mooning over Swallowpaw.

Moonpaw snorted. _Don't get me started on Swallowpaw! _The furbrain she-cat who couldn't see past her own shining fur was just as bad with Archpaw.

"Shadeclaw!" a voice called and Gingerfur burst into the clearing. "Amberstar is calling a meeting- Its time for the Gathering!"

Moonpaw regarded the pretty ginger she-cat, one who was obviously in love with her strong mentor.

"Fine! Stop our training!" Shadeclaw snarled. Moonpaw was glad he had something else to take his anger out on. Her mentor was hard to please and quick to anger, and she had the little scratches and nips to prove it.

Beastpaw had regarded one of her many tiny nips one night and had told her to go see Tinyfeather. Moonpaw had, and had lied to the medicine cat about the scratches, claiming to have fallen in a bramble bush.

As the three cats ran into the camp, Amberstar was organizing cats to go to the Gathering.

"Gingerfur, glad you're here, you can come too. Shadeclaw, you also with Stormcloud, Peatfur, Buzzwhisker, Overstep, Fallowgrass, Archpaw and …"

"Moonpaw."

At the sound of her name Moonpaw looked up. Stormcloud had said her name unexpectedly.

Amberstar nodded. "And Moonpaw."

As the Clan leader led the way out of the clearing, Moonpaw noticed Thornpaw looking rejected.

Licking his ear, Moonpaw whispered, "It'll be your turn next time."

As she bounded away alongside her Clanmates, her very paws tingled in anticipation.

"ThunderClan is doing well," Sunstar coughed. "We have a new apprentice, Thistlepaw, who is here today. Prey is bountiful, even in this time of leaf-fall."

Amberstar stepped forwards. "ShadowClan is thriving. We have three new warriors, Overstep, Wolfheart, and Buzzwhisker, and three new apprentices, Moonpaw, Thornpaw, and Archpaw."

All the Clans yowled the new names and Moonpaw felt a tingle.

They're cheering for **me**!

After Breezestar announced the two new apprentices in WindClan and Streamstar told of the passing of one of their elders, Barkbreeze, the Clans started to mingle.

Moonpaw turned around when a heavy weight slammed into her.

A gray tabby tom with bright eyes was looking at her apologetically. "Sorry!"

Moonpaw licked her rumpled chest fur. "It's ok. What's your name?"

"Lonepaw. I'm 9 moons old. You?"

"Moonpaw, 7 moons old, ShadowClan." she said.

Lonepaw's widened. "Cool!"

The two apprentices looked over to where a black tom with amber eyes and a large broad shouldered tom with scars were in a scuffle.

"Jagpaw!" Lonepaw sighed.

"My older brother," he explained to Moonpaw, gesturing to the amber-eyed tom.

"Thistlepaw!"

Moonpaw looked behind her to see a gigantic ginger tom glaring at her. Pushing her out of the way roughly, he stalked over and grabbed the other 'paw, who had to be Thistlepaw roughly around the neck.

"Fool!" the ginger tom spat, giving the apprentice a cuff.

"Firestorm, I'm so sorry." Another tom was saying. "Jagpaw didn't know-"

"Shut up Flightwind. Take your weakling son out of my sight."

Flightwind grabbed Jagpaw and pushed Lonepaw along with him.

The green-eyed apprentice shot Moonpaw a sad glance before following his WindClan Clanmate away.

Moonpaw stared up at Firestorm, who was gesturing to a tortoiseshell tom and talking to Thistlepaw.

"You're my son, and you need to behave! When I am Clan leader, I will not tolerate such behaviour!"

Firestorm called over the tortoiseshell. "Coldbreeze I expected you to teach your apprentice about such things."

Coldbreeze was obviously frightened of the gigantic ginger tom, and stuttered "S-sorry, Firestorm, I'll teach him…"

Moonpaw slunk away, eyes wide as she thought of Firestorm. He was so scary!

Then she thought of her own mentor, Shadeclaw. Now there was another scary cat.

Moonpaw shivered as she saw Tinyfeather talking to Bramblesong, the ThunderClan medicine cat.

'Fire burns out the Sun..'

That had to be the most ominous part of that terrible Prophecy, aside from the "Darkness of Ambition' part.

As cats began to file out of FourTrees, Archpaw came up to her.

"Did you see Fallowgrass and Overstep sitting so close to each other?" her littermate said knowingly about his mentor and the handsome black tom with yellow eyes.

Moonpaw tuned him out as she thought of the Prophecy. Why couldn't she shake that terrible feeling of Firestorm and Sunstar?


	6. Chapter 4- Strange Words

Chapter 4

"Swallowflight! Beastfur! Badgerfang! Swallowflight! Beastfur! Badgerfang!"

Moonpaw listened along with her littermates, slightly glum.

"Mama! Mama!" Volekit and Shiftkit cried. "We wanna be warriors too!"

Fallowgrass smiled. "No, my kits. Not yet. You are only 2 moons old!"

2 moons had passed since the Gathering at Fourtrees. It was the dead of leaf-bare, and prey was scarce. No one was surprised when Fallowgrass announced she was pregnant with Overstep's kits, but everyone worried for her tiny kits.

Amberstar herself had taken over Archpaw's training, and with only 1 moon left of their apprenticeship, Moonpaw and her littermates were being worked hard.

"Moonpaw! Stop daydreaming! Hunting patrol." Shadeclaw growled.

Moonpaw winced as she stepped on her front foreleg. In a hunting session yesterday, she had twisted it in a muddy patch.

"Be careful in the next couple days," Nosewhisker had announced. "No more hunting or battle training!"

Shadeclaw hadn't blinked an eye when she had told him that. "So what? Don't be a weakling."

Moonpaw shook her head and concentrated.

"Want to hunt together?" Badgerfang asked.

Moonpaw looked up at her handsome former denmate and nodded. "Sure."

Badgerfang instantly brightened.

"Congratulations on becoming a warrior," she remarked.

The black-and-white tom smiled. "It'll be your turn soon," he said, touching his muzzle to her ear.

Soon the pair had caught a starling, two frogs and a lizard.

As they proudly carried the catch back to the ShadowClan camp, Shadeclaw met Moonpaw at the entrance.

He nodded with approval as he saw the catch, then announced to Moonpaw "Training hollow, hurry."

"But what about the prey?" she said, confused. "And the elders need fresh bedding, and Hollowfoot has a couple of ticks, and Tinyfeather needs someone to collect coltsfoot with because Nosewhisker needs to rest after her cough-"

Shadeclaw hissed. "Moonpaw! You are **my** apprentice, not Tinyfeather's, and Badgerfang can carry the prey back."

He glared at the tom before Badgerfang, with a worried glance at Moonpaw, left.

"The elders-"

Shadeclaw growled and took a step forwards. "The elders are useless! They should fetch their own bedding, deal with their own ticks. Thornpaw and Archpaw are hardly the warrior **you **are, Moonpaw, they should do those duties."

With a snort he padded towards the training hollow, saying "ThunderClan would never allow such things to be in **their **Clan."

Moonpaw gasped and Shadeclaw spun around, and knocked her to the ground. "If you dare tell any cat I said that, you will pay. Understand?"

With Shadeclaw's claws at her throat Moonpaw couldn't speak so she just nodded.

Shadeclaw leapt off of her, quickly grooming himself. "Now, there was this battle move I wanted to show you that Stormcloud told me about, which works especially well against RiverClan warriors."

Moonpaw was amazed at the transition her mentor had just gone through- mad and angry to calm and composed.

SOOOOO! What did Shadeclaw mean when he praised ThunderClan? What is he plotting? Only the next chapter will tell, dear readers- everything shall be revealed! (well, maybe not

everything**…..)**

-Thia


	7. Chapter 5- A Battle Gone Wrong

Chapter 5

"Amberstar! Amberstar!"

Moonpaw looked up from the scrawny vole she was sharing with Archpaw as Stonecrack and Beastfur ran into the camp.

"ThunderClan has been stealing prey! We found feathers and bird blood just inside the border and ThunderClan scent was all over it!" Beastfur growled.

Stormcloud jumped to his paws. "Amberstar this is outrageous. I trust Sunstar- He would not do something like this. It must be Firestorm."

Amberstar paced back and forth, ignoring the yowls of anger from her Clanmates.

"We will send a party of ShadowClan cats to the ThunderClan camp-"

Fallowgrass and Overstep nodded.

"-But not to attack. We will try to reason with Sunstar, and ask why he did this."

Amberstar held her head proudly as she regarded her Clanmates. "Stormcloud, you must lead this patrol. Choose the cats wisely."

Stormcloud's eyes were frightened and Moonpaw was confused. Stormcloud was the best warrior in ShadowClan-someone she admired greatly. Why was he frightened.

"Ridgepath, Thornpaw, Flufftail, Brightwhisker, Gingerfur, Moonpaw, Badgerfang, Archpaw, Peatfur, Shadeclaw-" Stormcloud broke off as he looked around. "Where is Shadeclaw?"

Gingerfur shrugged.

"Alright then if he's not here we'll go without him." the ShadowClan deputy said resignedly. Moonpaw felt a stab of worry. Where **was** her great mentor?

"We need to talk with Sunstar."

The scowling black ThunderClan tom named Zipleg shot him a suspicious glance. "Sunstar is dead. Firestar leads us now."

Moonpaw gasped.

No!

Stormcloud's face contorted in pain and sadness before he said "Then we must talk to Firestar."

"Fine," the other ThunderClan warrior said. Brightleaf? Something like that. "We'll take you. But send half your cats back."

Stormcloud growled but told Gingerfur, Brightwhisker and Flufftail to head back before following Brightleaf and Zipleg to the ThunderClan camp.

Inside a closed-off hollow with a brambly entrance, Moonpaw saw the yellow body of Sunstar, surrounded by mourning cats.

A silvery mau she-cat glanced up with a yowl when she saw Moonpaw and her Clanmates.

"Firestar-!"

Instantly the powerful ginger tom was there.

"Hold it Firestar," Stormcloud said calmly. "We just want to talk."

Firestar sneered. "Why should ThunderClan lower itself to the level of you other weaklings? Go on, talk. I have nothing better to do."

Peatfur stepped forwards.

"Firestar today we found evidence of a kill on ShadowClan territory with the scent of ThunderClan on it. We-"

Moonpaw's father broke off as Firestar laughed.

"Yes, we killed your prey."

The ShadowClan party was astounded.

Firestar continued, sneering. "What are you going to do about it?"

Peatfur snarled. "This."

He leaped for Firestar but Zipleap jumped in front of the ThunderClan leader and raked his claws across Peatfur's throat.

Moonpaw watched in horror as her father stumbled, blinked, then collapsed to the ground.

"Attack!" Stormcloud screamed.

A tiny kit no bigger then 3 moons rushed Moonpaw, almost knocking her over.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed at it. "Get back to the nursery!"

The kit glared at her and scratched her shoulder with its tiny claws. "I'm Cream**paw**!"

Moonpaw was shocked. An apprentice already?

She gave the tiny she-cat a cuff that sent her sprawling.

Moonpaw rushed to the aid of Archpaw, who was grappling with Thistlepaw, the arrogant tom she saw at the Gathering.

The scarred tom hissed at her and leapt.

Moonpaw countered his blow and raked her claws across his face, just missing the eye.

Thistlepaw howled and bounded away.

"Thanks," Archpaw said, terrified.

Moonpaw glanced around and to her immense confusion saw the silvery mau and Stormcloud facing each other, but not fighting.

"Rainfur-" the ShadowClan deputy started.

"I'm sorry!" Rainfur said. "Sunstar was my father, Stormcloud!"

Stormcloud mewed "I **know**, Rainfur. We need to talk- the same place as we used to, tomorrow."

Rainfur nodded and Stormcloud yowled "ShadowClan retreat!"

Moonpaw looked at the heart of the clearing to see Peatfur's motionless body.

She struggled to lift her father on her shoulders and Badgerfang helped her.

"We need to get him to Tinyfeather," she said as she and her Clanmates ran back to ShadowClan territory.

"Moonpaw-" Badgerfang started, pain in his eyes. "There's nothing we can do. Peatfur has passed on, and hunts with StarClan now."

No! she wanted to cry but knew in her heart that the young warrior was right.

Oh, StarClan, this battle went horribly wrong!


	8. Chapter 6- Silent Vigil

Chapter 6

Moonpaw crouched between the quiet Timberstripe and Archpaw, sitting vigil for Peatfur.

Oh, father…

She gently touched her nose to Peatfur's cold pelt and got up.

Hollowfoot and Barkpelt came to carry Peatfur's body out of camp and bury it.

Timberstripe was staring straight ahead, eyes glazed.

"C'mon, Mama," Thornpaw said, gently leading her to the warriors den.

The moon was full as Moonpaw padded over to Tinyfeather's den.

Nosewhisker was there treating Ridgepath whose flank had a large series of scratches, courtesy of Zipleg.

As Moonpaw told Tinyfeather about the little kit's wound on her shoulder, she remarked on the size of that aprrentice and its squeaky voice.

"It couldn't have been older then 4 moons," Moonpaw said. "Yet it claimed it was an apprentice."

Tinyfeather shook her head. "It seems that Firestar is training kits as apprentices."

Moonpaw gasped. "That's horrible!"

Tinyfeather nodded and drew Moonpaw away to a private corner a few fox-lengths from Nosewhisker.

"Moonpaw, shortly after you were ….born, StarClan sent me a prophecy. The events in this prophecy has already taken place and I feel that it includes you."

Me? She thought. The Prophecy I overheard is about **me**?

Tinyfeather cleared her throat and began. "The Moon lights the way for the warriors, the Fire burns out the Sun-"

"-A half kit will guide the Clans, and burn out the Darkness of Ambition." Moonpaw finished.

"How-?" the medicine cat was astounded.

Moonpaw told her, guiltily, of overhearing the Prophecy when she was still a kit.

Tinyfeather laughed sadly. "Well that's not the way I would have wanted you to find out, but…"

Moonpaw thought of something. "But the Prophecy states that a Half kit will lead the Clans. I'm not a kit anymore."

"I think it states that because you were a kit when I recived the Prophecy."

"Tinyfeather," Moonpaw began. "It says a Half kit. Peatfur and Timberstripe are both ShadowClan."

Tinyfeather looked down at her paws. "Moonpaw," she whispered. "It is not my place to tell you. Timberstripe and Peatfur were going to tell you at your warrior ceremony, but…"

Moonpaw jumped up. "What? What were they going to tell me?"

Tinyfeather looked miserable. "You are not the kit of Timberstripe and Peatfur. Stormcloud found you, abandoned on our territory. Timberstripe had just kitted and she took you in."

Moonpaw's head was reeling.

"Moonpaw-" Timberstripe said in a quavering voice "Timberstripe and Peatfur loved you as their own. It doesn't matter if you were not their kit by blood-"

"Yes, it does!" Moonpaw snarled and she bolted out of the medicine den, heart pounding and almost knocking Badgerfang over.

"Moonpaw-" he started but she ran out of camp before he could finish.

She didn't know were she was going, just running, running, running.

I am not ShadowClan, she though wretchedly to herself.

I am nobody.


	9. Chapter 7- Brave Words

Chapter 7

Moonpaw crept back to camp and fell asleep in the apprentices den, and dreamed of tiny kits flinging themselves into battle and Firestorm standing over Peatfur's body.

She awoke to Amberstar calling "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather underneath the Clanrock for a Clan meeting."

Blearily she shook her head and stepped out into the clearing, Thornpaw and Archpaw on her heels.

"What could it be?" Archpaw whispered to her. "We're not done our final assesments yet and Volekit and Shiftkit aren't old enough to become 'paws."

Moonpaw shrugged and sat down to listen to Amberstar.

The orange tabby Clan leader was trembling with rage as she looked at Shadeclaw, who was seated next to Stormcloud.

"ShadowClan," she began. "You all know of the disastrous attempt on ThunderClan yesterday."

As her leader's cold gaze swept over Moonpaw, the apprentice shivered.

"Shadeclaw has an announcement to make due to our failed assault on ThunderClan."

The dark tom stepped forwards, yellow eyes glinting. "ShadowClan!" he yowled. "We are weak!"

Moonpaw gasped as he continued.

"We do not have enough apprentices! We only have two kits in the nursery! ShadowClan is losing it's former glory and StarClan is unhappy. That is why we lost the battle!"

Lilyheart cried out "How can we be strong again?"

Moonpaw watched in amazement as her Clanmates were easily entranced by her mentors brave words.

"The other Clans have double the warriors we do. We must speed up the training of our apprentices and make our kits be 'paws in their place!" Shadeclaw announced.

Fallowgrass's eyes filled with terror and she pulled Volekit and Shiftkit to her.

Amberstar stepped forwards. "ShadowClan, I am on my last life, and I agree with Shadeclaw that ShadowClan is growing weaker. So I have consented with his plan of speeding the training up and recruiting rogues to help us attack ThunderClan."

Yowls of protest met her words.

Moonpaw noticed Pebbleclaw, Stonecrack, Wolfheart, Buzzwhisker, Gingerfur and Brightwhisker were all nodding in agreement to Shadeclaws words.

'No!'she thought. _'What is Shadeclaw thinking!'_

"Stonecrack, Wolfheart, Gingerfur, and Moonpaw come with me to recruit the rogues." Shadeclaw said with a smirk.

Stormcloud stepped forward and spoke finally. "Shadeclaw, I do not approve of this. Amberstar," he addressed the Clan leader, "Why is ShadowClan weak? True, we do not have many kits, but it is leaf-bare and there will be more kits in newleaf."

Amberstar shook her head. "I agree with Shadeclaw."

As the dark tom lead the chosen cats out of the camp, Thornpaw touched his muzzle to her shoulder. "Be careful." he mewed wisely. "Its not just kittypets that live in Twolegplace."

Moonpaw nodded, her stomach churning in fear.

What exactly **is** in Twolegplace?


	10. Chapter 8- Twolegplace

Chapter 8

"You're that Clan cat." the scarred tom growled in the dank alley of Twolegplace. "Shadeclaw."

How does he know Shadeclaw? Moonpaw wondered.

"Yes," her mentor said. "I have come with an offer for you."

"The one we talked about?" a beautiful red-brown she-cat said suspiciously.

Shadeclaw nodded his head. "Yes, Larkblossom."

"Larkblossom?" Moonpaw asked. "Are you a Clan cat?"

Larkblossom sneered. "As if I wanted anything to do with the Clans!"

Moonpaw shrank away, closer to Wolfheart. The warrior gave her a sympathetic glance and laid his tail on her shoulders.

"Will you do it?" Shadeclaw asked, a malicious glint in his eyes. Moonpaw shivered.

A black tom you had introduced himself as Cinder spoke. "Yes, we will do it but you have to let us join your Clan if we want to."

Shadeclaw nodded his consent.

Amberstar hadn't said that! Moonpaw thought angrily.

Twig, a skinny brown tom stepped forwards. "We shall live in your camp untill the battle takes place."

Shadeclaw led the way out of the alley with Cinder, Twig, Larkblossom, a she-cat called Frost, and a she-cat with one eye and half a tail named Shiny following.

/

"Cinder from now on you will be called Cinderfur. Twig you shall be called Twigleg. Frost you shall-"

"Hold it." the white she-cat said, cutting off Amberstar.

"Larkblossom and I will fight, but we have no interest of joining your Clan."

Shiny nodded.

Amberstar nodded. "As you wish."

Cinderfur and Twigleg padded over to Amberstar and touched noses with her.

"There is a Gathering tonight," Amberstar mewed. "Archpaw, Swallowflight, Overstep, Twistfoot, Badgerfang, Cinderfur, Ridgepath, Thornpaw and Moonpaw shall come."

Moonpaw jumped up happily and followed her leader out of camp.

"This is the first time all three of us have gone to a Gathering together," Archpaw said happily. Thornpaw nodded and bounded up front with his brother.

"C'mon, sis!" he shouted to Moonpaw.

She felt an ache in her heart.

I'm not your sister, she thought.

I don't even know who I am.


	11. Chapter 9- Knowing

Chapter 9

"How is she doing, Stormcloud?"

Moonpaw crept closer to hear the silvery she-cat and Stormcloud talking.

She had followed him out of camp one day and tracked him to this spot on the ShadowClan-ThunderClan border.

"She's doing fine. She's almost done her training." Stormcloud replied to Rainfur.

The she-cats voice was stretched with worry. "Zipleg was just made a warrior. Why wasn't she?"

"Firestar obviously sped up his training, Rainfur. He's a warrior now you don't have to worry about him anymore."

Rainfur spat out "He's your son, Stormcloud! Yet you ignore him!"

Moonpaw's eyes widened. Stormcloud was Zipleg's father? That meant- Stormcloud was Rainfur's mate! But by the sound of it they had stopped meeting each other for a while now.

"She will receive her name soon," Stormcloud mewed.

"Way to change the subject, _dear._"

Stormcloud flinched. "You talked to her at the Gathering wasn't that enough?"

"Quiet!" Rainfur hissed. "I have to go."

"You'll see Moonpaw soon," Stormcloud said reassuringly.

Rainfur nodded and left.

What?

Moonpaw was astounded. Why was Rainfur and Stormcloud so interested in her?

Shaking her head, she collected the prey she had caught prior to overhearing the conversation and padded back to camp.

/

"ShadowClan we attack tomorrow!" Amberstar yowled the next sunrise.

Moonpaw wasn't the only one **not** cheering, Overstep, Buzzwhisker, Badgerfang and some others were shaking their heads.

Stormcloud padded up to Amberstar and whispered something in her ear.

"Shadeclaw, Ridgepath, Thornpaw Moonpaw and Archpaw step forwards."

Eyes wide, Moonpaw and her denmates stepped forwards.

"Ridgepath has your apprentice Thornpaw completed the necessary requirements to become a warrior?"

Ridgepath nodded.

"Then by the power StarClan granted me from now on, Thornpaw you shall be known as Thornblaze. Serve ShadowClan well and defeat its enemies." Amberstar said and Thornblaze respectively licked her shoulder.

"I myself have looked over Archpaw's training and I say he is ready. Archpaw from now on your warrior name shall be Archstorm. ShadowClan will need your energy and compassion."

Archstorm licked Amberstars's shoulder and stepped back.

"Shadeclaw, has Moonpaw finished her training according to the Clan Code?"

Shadeclaw mewed "With flying colors."

"Then Moonpaw your name shall be Moonbeam and I hope your courage and willingness for your Clan will make you a strong warrior."

Moonbeam stepped forwards and noticed Timberstripe looking sadly at her and Stormclouds eyes shining with pride.

I need to question him about his conversation with Rainfur, she thought.

"Thornblaze! Archstorm! Moonbeam! Thornblaze! Archstorm! Moonbeam!" the Clan cried.

Moonbeam walked over to Timberstripe. "We need to talk."

The cat she had once thought was her mother nodded and drew her away.

"Moonbeam," she began, "I love you. I always have. But-"

"I know."

Timberstripe stepped back. "You know?"

Moonbeam nodded. "Tinyfeather told me…"

Timberstripe sighed. "That's not the way I planned to tell you, but just know I love you and never regretted taking you in."

Moonbeam smiled, even though tears were in her eyes. "When were you going to tell Thornp-blaze and Archstorm?"

Timberstrip shrugged. "Does it matter?"

Moonbeam licked her fur. "It doesn't. I will always call you mother."

Tears were evident in the older she-cats eyes as she smiled.


	12. Chapter 10- Betrayal

Chapter 10

The snow had finally stopped falling and evidences of new leaf could be seen in the forest as the attack party ran to the ThunderClan territory.

The plan was simple- a swift attack on their border patrol every day, with the rogues helping, at a different time each day.

Moonbeam raced along Badgerfang as the ThunderClan patrol came in view- Leaffrost, Zipleg, Coldbreeze, Stormfang and Thistlepaw.

Stormfang was the new ThunderClan deputy and the concealed ShadowClan attack party waited as he said to Thistlepaw, "Thistlethroat, do you smell that?"

The new warrior's eyes went dark. "I think so! Its ShadowClan!"

At that moment Shadeclaw flicked his tail and Moonbeam and her Clanmates leapt for the border patrol.

"He told us-!" Stormfang yowled at Leaffrost knowingly and Moonbeam was confused.

"Attack!" Shadeclaw cried.

Moonbeam saw Twistfoot wrestling with Thistlethroat and Badgerfang attacking Zipleg. Leaving Stormfang for Shadeclaw Moonbeam leapt for Coldbreeze.

She underestimated the warrior, however and he pushed upwards against her and scratched her stomach.

Moonbeam yowled in agony and instantly Badgerfang was there dealing Coldbreeze a vicious cut on the back that sent the ThunderClan warrior running.

Moonbeam's whole body felt in pain as Badgerfang fought off Leaffrost.

Moonbeam blinked when she saw Shadeclaw mutter something to Stormfang.

What? Why wasn't her former mentor attacking?

Yowls came from the very forest around them and ThunderClan cats came pouring in.

Moonbeam saw Twistfoot falling to Crowsnag's talons and Gingerfur badly scratched by Breezewhisper.

"ShadowClan retreat!"

Moonbeam staggered as fast as she could back to the border, Badgerfang supporting her.

"Great StarClan what happened?!" Amberstar yowled when the ragtag bunch collapsed back into the camp.

Shadeclaw growled "Somehow they knew we were coming. We have a traitor in the Clan!"

Moonbeam froze at his words and Nosewhisker helped Badgerfang escort her into the medicine den.

"Tinyfeather!" Nosewhisker called out. "Moonbeams hurt badly!"

Moonbeam gasped as her cut belly throbbed.

"We lost Twistfoot," Nosewhisker said sadly.

Badgerfang hung his head. Twistfoot and he shared the same father and mother- Stonecrack and Lilyheart.

Moonbeam slipped out of consciousness soon after.

/

_"Moonbeam! Moonbeam!" a voice was calling her._

_"Peatfur!" she asked hesitantly._

_Her adopted father appeared out of the twinkling mist._

_"Oh Peatfur, I've missed you so much," she murmured._

_"Stay strong, Moonbeam. The Clans need you."_


	13. Chapter 11- Lonepath

Chapter 11

It was time for another Gathering. Moonbeam absentmindedly scratched her ear as she sat down at Fourtrees, glaring at the ThunderClan cats.

Amberstar had instructed ShadowClan to stay clam before ThunderClan- looking angry or petty would just show Firestar that they couldn't compose themselves.

Calm and composed, calm and composed,

Moonbeam repeated over and over in her mind.

Beside her, Badgerfang was looking straight ahead, not a muscle twitching.

The strong-shouldered tom had been spending a lot of time with her since the battle, checking in with her when she was confined in the medicine den, and sharing fresh-kill with her.

The WindClan cat she had met at her previous Gathering, the green-eyed Lonepaw, walked over to her.

"Moonpaw!" He mewed excitedly.

She laughed and brushed muzzles with him. "Its Moonbeam now, how are you?"

The tom brightened, saying "I'm Lonepath, finally!" Then his gaze darkened. "My father, Flightwind, died 5 sunrises ago. His patrol was ambushed by rats."

Moonbeam touched her muzzle to his shoulder sadly. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Lonepath shrugged. "He always favoured Jagstep, but he was the only one I had."

Moonbeam nodded.

Up on the Highrock, Breezestar called for attention and Moonbeam whispered "Sit by me!"

Lonepath, looking sorry, said "Sorry but I promised Skyflower I'd sit with her."

As her friend sat next to a pretty she-cat, Badgerfang turned to her and said "Amberstar is announcing you!"

Sure enough, the ShadowClan leader was saying of the three new warriors, "Moonbeam, Thornblaze, and Archstorm."

As the Clans yowled her name, Moonbeam noticed that Zipleg and some other ThunderClan warriors staying silent.

Firestar stepped forwards. "We have a new deputy, Stormfang, and our medicine cat apprentice, Flightpaw, has become Flightwhisper."

The gigantic ginger leader continued. "ThunderClan is strong. We can defend our borders and our camp is well guarded."

Moonbeam gasped. Was he openly challenging the Clans to try and attack ThunderClan?

Badgerfang next to her sneered.

The Gathering ended and as the Clans greeted each other and talked, Lonepath bounded over to her again.

"Who was that tom you were sitting with?" he asked, green eyes serious.

"Badgerfang? Oh, he's just a friend." Moonbeam said, confused.

Jagstep, Lonepath's powerful brother, padded up. "Told you," he said to his smaller brother.

Lonepath turned bright red as Jagstep regarded Moonbeam.

"_This _is the ShadowClan she-cat you kept talking about?" the amber-eyed tom said critically.

Moonbeam blushed.

"Humph." Jagstep said and walked away.

"Moonbeam!"

She turned to see Tallbrow, the WindClan deputy, pad up to her. "Congratulations on becoming a warrior." he mewed.

Lonepath stopped to whisper something in Moonbeam's hear before following after Tallbrow walking away to the entrance.

Badgerfang came up to her.

"C'mon Moonbeam, lets go."

Moonbeam stared after Lonepath. Why had he whispered that to her?

_"Meet me here, at Fourtrees, in 2 sunrises at nighttime."_

What did that mean?


	14. Chapter 12- The Truth

Chapter 12

Moonbeam opened her eyes in the warriors den, making sure Badgerfang next to her and Flufftail on her right were not disturbed.

Then she slowly got up and padded out of the den and towards the entrance.

A pair of eyes swerved to her and she ducked behind a dead log.

Pebbleclaw was on guard!

Holding her breath, she slipped into a little hole next to the warrior's den and bounded away.

/

She was only waiting for a few moments before two green eyes appeared at the entrance to FourTrees.

"Moonbeam?" Lonepath whispered and she walked out from behind one of the mighty oaks.

"You came!" Lonepath said, bounding over to her.

Moonbeam stepped back. "Lonepath what is this about? Why did you want me to meet you here?"

The green-eyed WindClan warrior looked away. 'I-I just wanted to see you."

Moonbeam sat down, confused as Lonepath went on. "I don't really have anybody, Jagstep treats me like an outsider and-"

"What about Skyflower?" Moonbeam asked.

"Her? Oh she's just a.. friend."

Moonbeam licked her paw and casually drew it over her ear. "Well to me it looked like she was sitting _awfully_ close to you."

Lonepath rolled his eyes. "She's in love with Jagstep and wants to use me to get closer to him. I found that out at the Gathering." He looked away, eyes full of pain.

Moonbeam touched his flank with her tail in sympathy. "I'm sorry."

Lonepath shrugged. "I thought we were going to go somewhere, but…"

Moonbeam cut him off. "You've only met me twice, Lonepath, I'm nothing special."

Lonepath's eyes gleamed. "You _are_ special, Moonbeam! We're so alike!"

"How are we alike?"

Lonepath sat down next to her. "We are both different from the rest of our Clan, we both lost our fathers-"

"Peatfur was not my father!" Moonbeam screeched in anger and misery at the truth. "We are not alike."

Lonepath's eyes were full of confusion. "Then who-"

"I don't know!" Moonbeam's heart felt like it was ripping apart.

"I'm not ShadowClan. I am nothing." She whispered to the tom.

Moonbeam could hear Lonepath saying something, but she sprinted away.

As she ran under the tunnel ShadowClan used to cross the Thunderpath, Moonbeam could see images in her mind.

Timberstripe and her talking.

Tinyfeather telling her that her life was a lie.

Peatfur, crumbling to the ground.

Being made apprentices with Thornkit and Archkit.

And another, of being cold and wet and strong jaws carrying her, saying "Don't worry. I'll take her."

A silver she-cat, strangely familiar, holding a tiny tom kit next to her and nodding to the tom Moonbeam could not see before he took her away.

/

For the next day all that went through Moonbeam's mind was that silver she-cat.

She _knew_ she had seen her before… And the voice, saying they would take her, was so familiar.

Moonbeam knew these cats had to be her parents, or at least the she-cat, who had shown signs of pregnancy and had the tiny to, her brother, at her belly.

Why had her mother kept her brother but not her?

And the tom, the one who had taken her, was he the father or some ShadowClan cat who-

Stormcloud! Tinyfeather had said that Stormcloud had brought her to camp, claiming to have found her!

And overhearing the conversation between Stormcloud and that ThunderClan she-cat, Sunstar's daughter Rainfur.

Rainfur and Stormcloud talking about Zipleg, their son, which meant that they had been mates.

Rainfur asking so many questions about Moonbeam.

Stormcloud always kind to her, looking out for her.

It all came together.

Moonbeam stumbled.

_Great StarClan, Stormcloud and Rainfur are my parents!_


	15. Chapter 13- Suspicion

Chapter 13

Moonbeam was relived that at least she was part ShadowClan, not the kit of some rogue or kittypet. But the knowledge of knowing her mother was a ThunderClan cat, ShadowClan's enemy, was something she could not deny.

She longed to go to her father, Stormcloud, and talk to him that way but she knew she couldn't.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Clanrock for a meeting!"

Badgerfang followed her into the camp, both of them carrying plump newleaf prey.

Volekit and Shiftkit emerged from the nursery, groomed, while Tinyfeather hobbled out of the medicine den, Nosewhisker supporting her.

Amberstar called out "It is time for ShadowClan to have two new apprentices. Volekit and Shiftkit have reached their sixth moon. Wolfheart, you will mentor Volepaw. Teach him wisely and patiently. Badgerfang, Shiftpaw shall be your apprentice. Show him discipline and loyalty."

"Volepaw! Shiftpaw!"

Overstep and Fallowgrass looked on fondly.

"Also we have two new additions for our elders den- Stonecrack and Tinyfeather have decided to share their knowledge and wisdom as elders."

Moonbeam was astounded and realized just how old Tinyfeather really was.

Hollowfoot and Barkpelt welcomed their new denmates.

Badgerfang came up to Moonbeam holding one of their catches, a plump squirrel.

"Would you like to share it with me?" He asked.

Moonbeam smiled "Of course."

After the squirrel was done, Moonbeam heard a voice from behind her say "Oh Swallowflight you're expecting kits?!"

Moonbeam turned to see Archstorm and Swallowflight talking softly, Archstorm bursting with happiness.

"It seems my sister likes your brother," Badgerfang said teasingly. Moonbeam forced a smile.

_Archstorm isn't my brother._

"Moonbeam! Want to join our border patrol?" Farcry asked.

Moonbeam nodded and headed out with the former rogue and some other cats.

Speaking of rogues, Cinderfur, Twigleg, Shiny, Frost and Larkblossom had disappeared after the failed battle on ThunderClan. Shadeclaw was looked down on now, having led the attack, recruited the unfaithful rogues and convincing ShadowClan to change.

Moonbeam didn't feel any pity for her former mentor. He had been a tyrant, and she suspected him for the failed battle.

She remembered Shadeclaw and Stormfang talking quietly, how ThunderClan had known ShadowClan would attack, and when Shadeclaw had praised ThunderClan, saying "ThunderClan would never allow such things in their Clan."

Moonbeam suspected the dark tom was a traitor, and she would give anything to know what the tom and Stormfang had said to each other during the battle.

There was something going on, and she was going to find out.


	16. Chapter 14- True Emotions

Chapter 14

"Lonepath? Lonepath, are you there?"

Moonbeam's head drooped. _He's not here._

She was about to leave FourTrees when a pair of eyes emerged from the inky blackness.

"Lonepath!"

The tom purred and bounded over to her. "I came here every night since you ran, waiting for you," he whispered. "I love you, Moonbeam."

Moonbeam didn't know what to say.

Lonepath started. "Um… That came out wrong…"

She laughed softly to hide the churning guilt and anxiety in her stomach.

The tom sat down. "I have news!"

Moonbeam began to groom herself as she listened.

"RiverClan was attacked by ThunderClan 3 sunrises ago."

Moonbeam stopped in mid-lick. "_What?_"

Lonepath nodded. "Streamstar lost a life."

"How do you know?"

"Redblaze, one of the RiverClan warriors, ran to our camp. He was bleeding terribly and told us the story. We rushed to RiverClan's aid, and managed to drive off ThunderClan, but casualties were high. Firestar had recruited rogues."

Moonbeam's eyes were wide. "That's barbaric!"

Lonepath nodded. "Well, I have to get back. I'm on dawn patrol with Tallbrow."

Moonbeam stepped back. "Alright," she mewed.

"One more thing." Lonepath said. "I was telling the truth when I said I loved you."

With that he was gone.

/

"Moonbeam! Wake up!"

Sighing, Moonbeam got out of her nest to see Badgerfang grinning at her, sopping wet.

"Oh no, is it raining?" she said despairingly.

Badgerfang nodded, spraying her with water.

"Cut it out," she muttered with a smile. "Let's go get some prey."

"Um… there is no prey." Badgerfang said, letting her step out of the den, which Moonbeam immediately regretted.

"What's the hunting patrol doing?"

A voice behind her said "You are the hunting patrol."

Moonbeam turned around to see Amberstar standing with Thornblaze and Beastfur. "Hurry, the elders are hungry and Swallowflight needs some prey too."

Splashing across the camp, Moonbeam grumpily led the three other cats into the marshy forest.

"Split up, Thornblaze and Beastfur, you hunt closer to the direction of the Thunderpath and Badgerfang and I will hunt near the marsh."

Nodding, Thornblaze and Beastfur set out and Moonbeam turned to Badgerfang.

"Hopefully the frogs will come out at the marsh," he mewed unexcitedly.

Moonbeam nodded.

"RiverClan's bound to have lots of prey," the tom added "Fish like to come out when it is raining."

Moonbeam glanced back at him. "How do you know that?" she asked suspiciously.

Badgerfang saw her look and stopped. "I talked to some cats at the Gathering, ok? I don't just stay talking with _one_ cat, Moonbeam."

Moonbeam felt the sting of his words. That was true, every Gathering she went to she looked for Lonepath and talked to him if he was there. If not, well, she sat with Badgerfang or Archstorm or Wolfheart.

"Well, Badgerfang, I didn't know you cared so much as who I sit with." she snapped.

Muttering under his breath, Badgerfang stalked towards the marsh.

Moonbeam watched him go, instantly regretting her words. Clearly, she wasn't the only one with stuff going on.

Suddenly, she missed Lonepath. They were meeting every two nightfalls, at FourTrees.

Moonbeam shook her head, water flying everywhere. The Clan needed food. She must hunt.


	17. Chapter 15- Sickness

Chapter 15

Moonbeam entered the elders den to the sound of coughing.

Hollowfoot was curled up, eyes shut tight, as his chest heaved and a rasping cough shook his frail body.

Tinyfeather was stroking his back, trying to get him to drink some water, when she noticed Moonbeam.

"Give that prey here," the former medicine cat snapped in a hoarse voice. "Find Nosewhisker. Hollowfoot doesn't have long."

Moonbeam gasped, and dropping the two frogs she was carrying, raced out of the elders den and colliding with Nosewhisker.

"Nosewhisker! Hollowfoot-" Moonbeam began, but the impatient medicine cat cut her off.

"I know, Moonbeam."

Moonbeam watched the small white and gray she-cat enter the den and walked away.

_There's nothing to do,_ she thought grumpily.

Clearly, other cats in ShadowClan felt the same way, as Pebbleclaw was muttering under his breath and Buzzwhisker was pacing outside the apprentice's den.

Volepaw and Shiftpaw entered the camp, followed by their mentors, Wolfheart and Badgerfang.

When Moonbeam saw Badgerfang, the tom looked away and Moonbeam felt a pain in her heart.

_I'm sorry!_ she wanted to yell, but she knew she couldn't.

"Moonbeam."

She looked to see Stormcloud looking down at her. "Can I talk to you?"

Moonbeam nodded, and they left the camp.

Rain pelting their faces, Stromcloud drew Moonbeam close.

_This is it!_ she thought. _He's going to tell me!_

Stormcloud looked around, then said. "Moonbeam, as you were Shadeclaw's apprentice, did he say anything…. weird?"

Moonbeam was taken aback, but she combed through her memories. "Yes. One time, he said ThunderClan would never allow… something…"

Stormcloud pressed "What? What wouldn't they allow?"

Moonbeam shook her head. "I don't remember, I'm sorry."

Sitting back, the Clan deputy sighed. "You are thinking the same way I am, aren't you."

She nodded. "Shadeclaw is a traitor."

Quickly glancing around, her father hissed "Shh! I must go to Amberstar about this."

Moonbeam stepped back. "When?"

A cold voice said "Not anytime soon."

Both father and daughter whipped around.

"Shadeclaw!"

**(A/N- Soo! Shadeclaw overheard! And he is a traitor! What will happen to Moonbeam and Stormcloud? Only the next chapter will say!)**


	18. Chapter 16- Confrontation

Chapter 16

"Shadeclaw!"

The dark tom grinned. "Ah, hello, little Moonbeam. And brother. You were going to turn me in? I think not."

"You planned the attack on ThunderClan with Firestar and Stormfang. I saw you talking to him in the battle. And the whole thing with the rogues, that was all you, they knew you were a traitor. Twigleg and Cinderfur and the others all left, just as you told them!" Moonbeam choked out. Shadeclaw sighed. "Oh, Moonbeam, always sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong."

Stormcloud slid his claws out. "You are going to come with us, Shadeclaw." the deputy said dangerously. "Amberstar will want to see you."

Shrugging, the dark tom smiled. "Ok. Why don't you come get me?"

Moonbeam glanced at Stormcloud. The large gray tom stepped forwards. "Shadeclaw.."

With a sneer, Shadeclaw sprang at Stormcloud, knocking him to the ground and slashing with his claws.

Stormcloud wasn't the most feared fighter in the forest for nothing, however. He rolled and Shadeclaw fell to the ground, and before Moonbeam could blink Stormcloud had Shadeclaw pinned.

"Enough, Shadeclaw." Stormcloud growled, sheathing his claws and stepping back. "You cannot beat me."

Shadeclaw's eyes glittered and Moonbeam shouted out a warning.

She saw it slowly, Shadeclaw's paw swiping across Stormcloud's throat, just below the chin.

"_No!_" Moonbeam screamed, and leapt for the traitorous tom.

Shadeclaw turned to see her hit him with full force, and Moonbeam took advantage of his surprise and sank her fangs into his leg.

"_Ahhhg_!" Shadeclaw screeched and threw Moonbeam off. Shooting her a glance of pure malice, the dark tom ran off into the forest, as fast as he could with a wounded leg.

Moonbeam turned her attention to her father, who luckily was still breathing.

She heaved him onto her back, painfully remembering doing the same with her adopted father, Peatfur.

_But Peatfur had died- and so I wont let Stormcloud die._

Moonbeam gritted her teeth and headed back to camp, Stormcloud's blood leaving a red trail behind them.

/

Her story was met with gasps and yowls.

"No-!" Gingerfur said with a gasp. Lilyheart's eyes were as wide as saucers as Amberstar gazed at Moonbeam with something like horror in her noble eyes.

But before Moonbeam could blink it was gone, leaving her to think she had imagined it.

"Nosewhisker, how is Stormcloud?" Amberstar called over to the medicine den from the Clanrock.

The small she-cat hesitated. "Sleeping," she said finally. "He will make it."

Moonbeam sighed with relief. Her father would live.


	19. Chapter 17- Warning Dreams

Chapter 17

M_oonbeam stood on the Clanrock, watching in horror as the ThunderClan cats emerged from the camp entrance._

_She saw Brightwhisker fall to a ThunderClan tom's claws, and Volepaw pinned beneath Thistlethroat, the tom she had scarred terribly all those moons ago._

_Amberstar was fighting alongside Farcry, fighting like LionClan._

_But Moonbeam knew that it wouldn't be enough, and saw Amberstar her noble leader, fall._

_Her body hit the ground with a sound that echoed throughout the clearing, and then-_

_Firestar breezed through the camp._

And Moonbeam woke up.

/

"Bad dreams?" Archstorm asked.

Moonbeam nodded, still shivering at the thought of the blood soaked clearing.

She turned to Archstorm as he coughed and hacked. Carefully laying her tail on his back, she led him to the medicine den. "C'mon," Moonbeam mewed. "Let's get some herbs for that cough."

Archstorm took a breath. "Save it for the elders. Hollowfoot is getting worse, and Barkpelt needs some herbs too-"

More coughing.

"Archstorm," Moonbeam said. "You wont be doing Swallowflight and your unborn kits any good if you get whitecough."

Archstorm sighed and padded into the medicine cat's den.

Nosewhisker's voice could be heard, giving Moonbeam's adopted brother the proper medicine.

Amberstar walked over to the younger she-cat. "Don't say that, Moonbeam, we don't know if it is white cough yet."

Noticing her leader's strained look, Moonbeam touched Amberstar's shoulder with her tail. "Are you alright?"

The ShadowClan leader sighed. "Nosewhisker just informed me that Stormcloud will heal, but will not be able to keep his position of deputy. He will have to move to the elders den."

Moonbeam hung her head. She had visited her father every day checking on him and this was a sad end for the noble warrior.

"Also this business with Shadeclaw betraying us, not once but numerous times right under my nose, upsets StarClan greatly."

"But it wasn't your fault! _I_ should have known as an apprentice." Moonbeam protested.

"It is not you- it is not your job to watch over the Clan, it is mine. And I have allowed a weed to grow unwatched in ShadowClan."

Moonbeam watched in concern as Amberstar walked away.

Thunder cracked overhead, and more rain began to pelt down.

"Great StarClan!" Ridgepath muttered. "Will this rain ever stop?"

Moonbeam saw Archstorm leading a shivering Swallowflight back to the nursery. The pretty she-cat's fur was slicked back with rain, and her belly was swollen.

"Amberstar! Help!"

All cats turned to see Pebbleclaw, Buzzwhisker, Overstep and Beastfur run in, soaked through and- bleeding?

"ThunderClan ambush!" Pebbleclaw managed to choke out. "They're coming!"

Yowls of fear echoed in the camp, and Amberstar quickly instructed the Clan to get into battle positions, have guards at the medicine den, nursery, and elders den. Moonbeam met up with Badgerfang at the base of the Clanrock.

Silently ShadowClan waited, waited for the ambush they knew that was coming- a direct attack on their Clan.

And still the rain pelted down.

**(A/N- Ahh! ThunderClan invaders! This is terrible! What is gonna happen to Moonbeam! What does her dark dream mean- and will it come true?**

**-Thia)**


	20. Chapter 18- Death

**Chapter 18**

**(A/N)**

**Jayleaf1- I'm not a beta yet, I hope to soon!**

**xFeanathielx- I'm a fast typist. .**

**MadameCalypso- I can always use more cats!**

**As usually dear readers, read, review, and PM me if you have a Q! Now….. To Badgerfang and Moonbeam!**

**P.S- Leave in the comments if you are team Lonepath for Moonbeam or team Badgerfang! I might have a vote!)**

As Badgerfang and Moonbeam stood back-to-back beneath the Clanrock, Moonbeam knew she had to tell the tom what had been nagging her all day.

"Badgerfang, we don't have much time," Moonbeam began.

The tom cut her off. "I've been a stupid furball," he said sadly. "I love you Moonbeam. I always have."

Moonbeam nodded, and briefly entwined her tail with his. "I love you too."

But what of Lonepath? Because Moonbeam knew in her heart she loved the WindClan tom also.

It was against the warrior code to be in love with Lonepath, but Moonbeam knew without him her world would not be the same.

She also knew that without Badgerfang her life would be pointless.

So Moonbeam made a promise to herself, that she would fight like the great Clans of old, and would not die in this battle.

The sounds of heavy paws echoed in the camp, and somebody coughed.

Then it came- a wave of cats, ThunderClan and rogue, streaming through the barrier.

The two Clans leapt for each other, sounds of battle ringing in Moonbeam's ears.

Shadeclaw was at the front, next to Stormfang and Firestar, and as soon as Amberstar saw the dark traitor she leaped. But Shadeclaw was crafty, and melted into the crowd.

Moonbeam reached for the first rogue she could see, and with a start realized it was Frost. The she-cat snarled and raked her claws across Moonbeam's side, making the ShadowClan cat gasp in pain.

Instantly Badgerfang was there, fighting off Frost and sending her yowling.

Moonbeam saw Zipleg, her real brother, fighting Flufftail. The white she-cat was bleeding in several places, and Moonbeam saw her vision go red as she ran to her Clanmate's aid.

Flufftail sent her a grateful glance and shot off to help Overstep and Beastfur.

Moonbeam growled low and circled around Zipleg, spitting "What are you doing?!"

The skinny black tom laughed. "We are taking your pitiful Clan, cat by cat!"

"I don't see Rainfur around," Moonbeam said.

Zipleg flinched. "She's back at camp. I don't need my mother to fight my battles."

"The way you fight, you'd need her in the first five heartbeats!" Moonbeam scoffed.

Zipleg yelled and threw himself.

But not at Moonbeam, at Badgerfang.

Moonbeam saw the world slow down, as she screamed "No!" and sank her teeth into Zipleg's throat.

The black tom's eyes glazed over and for a second Moonbeam thought she saw the look of hatred on her brothers face transform into one of peace.

"Moonbeam?" Badgerfang asked as she stood there, panting.

Moonbeam looked at the fallen body of Zipleg, a cat so convinced by Firestar he had become blind.

"Moonbeam?" Badgerfang asked again. "Are you ok?"

Moonbeam nodded mutely, before turning away from Zipleg's cold body.

_I killed my own brother._


	21. Chapter 19- The Aftermath

Chapter 19

**(A/N- Jayleaf1- Yes, I know what a beta is =)**

**I hope to become one soon.**

**As usual, please R&R, dear fans! What will happen to Moonbeam? Will her dream come true? Badger or Lone?)**

Moonbeam was fighting the ThunderClan tom Rollwhisker, when she heard a scream.

A rogue was standing over Timberstripe, her blood staining his claws and grinning evilly.

It was Cinder.

Moonbeam's vision of Timberstripe was obscured as the battle shifted, this time in their enemies favour.

To get a better view, Moonbeam leapt up onto the Clanrock.

Moonbeam stood on the Clanrock, watching in horror as more ThunderClan cats emerged from the camp entrance.

She saw Brightwhisker fall to a ThunderClan tom's claws, and Volepaw pinned beneath Thistlethroat, the tom she had scarred terribly all those moons ago.

Great StarClan my dream is coming true!

But Moonbeam knew she couldn't let Amberstar die, like in her dream.

Amberstar was fighting alongside Farcry, and Moonbeam rushed to join them, knocking aside the rogue that would've taken her noble leader's last life.

Amberstar shot her a grateful glance, and the battle turned in ShadowClan's favour.

As the invasion party fled, Moonbeam noticed just how exhausted she was.

She collapsed at Amberstar's feet.

/

"Moonbeam."

"Wake up, brave one."

Moonbeam opened her eyes to see a glittering forest. "S-StarClan? Am I dead?"

"No," the voice said. "But many brave cats have joined us today. They will not be the end of this bloody carnage Firestar issues. You must stop it."

"How?"

"The Moon lights the way for the warriors. You will lead ShadowClan to victory."

"I will become leader?"

"Yes, dear heart."

"Who are you?"

But the misty cat just smiled and faded away.

/

"Is she dead?"

"I'm not sure. She's breathing, but barely."

Moonbeam blearily lifted her head to Badgerfang's anxious gaze.

"Great StarClan I thought you were dead," the tom mewed burying his nose in her fur.

Moonbeam slowly got up to see Amberstar crouched next to a fallen Brightwhisker.

Sadly the Clan leader got up. "Let all cats who can walk gather beneath the Clanrock."

Tiredly ShadowClan responded, licking their scratches and cuts.

Moonbeam noticed Volepaw missing a chunk of his ear, and-

Timberstripe being placed gently next to the rest of the dead, which consisted of Brightwhisker, Beastfur, and Overstep.

When Fallowgrass saw her fallen mate, she screamed and fell to the ground, sobbing. Flufftail and Lilyheart tried to soothe her, saying "Shh, shhh."

Moonbeam blinked back tears.

"ShadowClan! We have shown ThunderClan and Firestar we are a force to be reckoned with! But we have lost many brave cats. Nosewhisker has informed me that Stormcloud will not be able to perform his role as deputy due to his wounds by Shadeclaw. Now it is time for me to choose the new deputy."

Stormcloud, sitting next to Stonecrack and the other elders, nodded his head to Amberstar.

"I choose-"

The Clan leader paused. "Moonbeam will be your next deputy."

Moonbeam swayed on her paws. Her? Deputy?

"Moonbeam! Moonbeam!" the Clan was shouting. Stormcloud was looking at her with such pride she felt her heart ache.

_Father, if only you would just say the truth, out loud…._

**Yay, another chapter! here are the results so far- Lonepath- 2 Badgerfang- 1**

**Tell me why you want the tom you choose to be Moonbeam's mate, and you get a cookie!**


	22. Chapter 20- Will the Rain Ever End?

Chapter 20

**(A/N)**

**Lonepath- 3**

**Badgerfang- 2**

**It's so close! Agh! Reviewers get a cute little Lonepath plushie and a hug!**

**Tigerstar767- you get a delicious chocolate cookie!**

**XFeanathielx- you get a yummy shortbread cookie!**

**And I know that to become Deputy, a warrior must have one apprentice, sorry! There is lots of stuff I forgot, like the warrior's silent guarding vigil, but bear with me.**

"I love you."

"Always."

Moonbeam linked her tail with Lonepath's, and sighed. "I feel so inexperienced. Why did Amberstar make me deputy?"

Lonepath gently touched his nose to her ear. "Because," he whispered in her ear, his breath soft "You are just right for the job. I wouldn't choose any one else."

/

"Moonbeam, I don't want any other cat. You're the one I love."

Moonbeam's heart jolted. She did love Badgerfang, but she loved Lonepath too!

Lonepath was her dark, sneaking out side and whispering words of love in the inky blackness. Badgerfang was her light, burning for her in view of the world.

Volepaw was talking to Lilyheart, who had recently joined the elders den with her mate Stonecrack, and was boasting to his mother's mother.

Suddenly his face contorted in pain and Moonbeam padded over to him. "What's wrong Volepaw?"

Volepaw cast a guilty glance at Shiftpaw. "Nothing, um… it must be the prey."

Lilyheart frowned. "I feel fine."

"Volepaw, did you and Shiftpaw go near Carrionplace?" Wolfheart said to his apprentice sternly.

Shiftpaw looked at his paws.

Moonbeam stepped forwards. "Shiftpaw, Volepaw, what did you eat?"

Volepaw muttered something.

"Excuse me," Wolfheart said in an icy tone of voice. "I don't believe the deputy heard you."

The two apprentices stayed silent.

"Fine," Moonbeam snapped. "Go to Nosewhisker and get some herbs. Didn't your mentors tell you that you must not EVER eat anything from Carrionplace?"

Badgerfang came up. "What's this?" he asked Shiftpaw.

The apprentice looked away from his mentor.

"Shiftpaw and Volepaw decided to have a bit of fun and try the prey at Carrionplace." Moonbeam said.

Badgerfang's face fell. 'Shiftpaw, Volepaw, haven't we told you 100 times not to go near Carrionplace?"

Moonbeam laid her tail on the tom's shoulder. "Leave them be, Badgerfang. Amberstar and Fallowgrass will give them a good tongue thrashing already, you don't have to add it on."

/

The two apprentices were sick for 8 sunrises, and when they could finally begin their duties again they found out something shocking.

"We've held your final assessments back for a moon."

Volepaw was outraged. "What? You've no right!"

"I have every right," Moonbeam snapped. "I am your Clan deputy. And it was, in fact, Amberstar who issued that order. The elder's nest needs cleaning. Go."

The two apprentices left, grumbling under their breath.

_Great StarClan I'm exhausted! _Moonbeam thought.

A terrible cough was going around ShadowClan, and from what the other Clan's had said at the Gathering the night before, they were suffering too.

"Moonbeam, can I talk to you for a second?" Amberstar asked.

Moonbeam nodded.

"Nosewhisker has just informed me that Hollowfoot, Stonecrack and Archstorm have whitecough."

No!

"We need to be extra vigilant about clean bedding and clean fresh-kill. It seems that this rain will not stop."

Moonbeam nodded. Even more to do.


	23. Chapter 21- Greencough!

Chapter 21

"Hollowfoot, don't leave me." Barkpelt pleaded uselessly. Nosewhisker shook her head sadly as the sickly old elder let out a rasping cough.

"There's nothing we can do for him now," Tinyfeather sighed.

Moonbeam watched as Hollowfoot took a small breath, laced with sickness, and let it out. He did not breathe again.

"No!" Barkpelt exclaimed as he crouched next to his denmate's still body. Moonbeam's heart ached for Hollowfoot. She turned and sadly left the elder's den with Nosewhisker. "How is Ridgepath?"

Nosewhisker sighed. "Not good. If we don't get more catmint soon, he'll join Hollowfoot and Stonecrack in StarClan."

Moonbeam's pawsteps felt heavy in grief as she remembered the death of Stonecrack, the recent elder, only 3 sunrises before.

It was greencough- the terrible sickness that made healthy cats crowding into the medicine den the next day. The damp weather and recent snow hadn't helped either.

_It's new leaf, for StarClan's sake! There shouldn't be snow! _Moonbeam thought.

Nosewhisker mewed "I have to go see Ridgepath now." Moonbeam nodded and watched the white and gray she-cat walk away.

Moonbeam walked under the Clanrock and sat down, trying to groom her filthy pelt of rain and mud. She pricked up her ears as she heard Buzzwhisker saying something to Wolfheart.

"I don't understand why _she _was chosen as deputy."

"I know! And she hasn't even had an apprentice yet! It's against the warrior code!"

So this was what her Clanmates thought of her.

"Ahg!"

Her had snapped around as she heard the shriek from the nursery.

"Swallowflight!" Archstorm hasped.

Nosewhisker appeared. "She's kitting."

"But its so early! And she has whitecough!" Moonbeam protested.

Archstorm shot her a worried glance.

"We'll have to make do," Nosewhisker announced, slipping inside the nursery.

"What's going on?"

Moonbeam turned to see Badgerfang and Shiftpaw at the camp entrance.

"Swallowflight is kitting."

"And is it true Hollowfoot has passed?" the tom asked.

Archstorm nodded.

_StarClan, take care of Swallowflight! Do not take her!_


	24. Chapter 22- Despair

Chapter 22

"All dead but two."

Archstorm gasped and ran to the nursery.

Nosewhisker, exhausted, winced as a low moan came from the entrance.

"And….. Swallowflight?" Moonbeam asked softly, dreading the answer.

Nosewhisker shook her head. "Dead." She whispered. "There are two she-kits alive, and two toms dead."

Archstorm staggered out of the nursery, eyes glazed with pain. He collapsed next to Thornblaze.

Timberstripe padded into the nursery, followed by Fallowgrass.

"Moonbeam." Amberstar called. "We must hold vigil for Hollowfoot and Swallowflight, and the two kits before it gets too dark.

Nodding mutely, Moonbeam helped Timberstripe and Fallowgrass lay Swallowflight's body in the middle of the clearing, next to Hollowfoot. Two small motionless bodies, one black and one gray, accompanied their mother.

"Blackkit and Fangkit." Archstorm said softly, tears in his eyes. "Who will take care of Oakkit and Leafkit?"

Nosewhisker stepped up to whisper in Amberstar's ear.

The ShadowClan leader frowned. "We have a situation. ShadowClan has no queens in the nursery and that means Oakkit and Leafkit have no one to milk them."

"What do we do?" Pebbleclaw called out.

Moonbeam stepped up. "Skyflower, a WindClan queen, has recently kitted. We-"

"Are you seriously suggesting we have over two ShadowClan kits-future warriors- to _WindClan_ to raise?" Wolfheart snarled.

"Would you rather these _future warriors _die from lack of milk?" Moonbeam hissed.

"Quiet!" Amberstar yowled. "Wolfheart, you do not question my deputy like that. Moonbeam, how did you come by this information?"

"Um-I heard it at a Gathering." Moonbeam lied. "Her kits also died of sickness."

Archstorm moaned.

_Actually, Lonepath told me. Jagstep is hearbroken._

"It's a good plan." Nosewhisker mewed suddenly.

Wolfheart glared at her.

"It's Archstorm's decision." Amberstar announced.

Archstorm, still staring at his mate's motionless body, nodded.

"I also have something to say." Gingerfur stepped forwards. "I am expecting kits, in two moons. We could see if Skyflower would take care of Oakkit and Leafkit until I could tak them in. They'd need only one moon of milk, though, so they'd spend one moon with WindClan."

Amberstar slowly nodded. "It's decided, then."

Moonbeam frowned. _If Gingerfur is expecting kits, _whose _kits are they?_

Then it came to her.

Shadeclaws.


End file.
